1. Field
This application relates to the attaching of structural and accessory members to each other. Specifically for attaching, a member to beams or other structural configurations that have 2 fixed opposing edges that allow opposing clamp halves to hook around and the attaching member be held against one or more surfaces that is oriented in a planar surface generally between the opposing edges as a I-Beam embodies.
2. Prior Art
Clamps are often used as hangers for supporting and attaching a variety of items such as pipes, electrical devices, lighting equipment, heating fixtures, cables, conduit, duct, channel struts, for example, from a variety of structural members such as I-beams, T-bars, steel trusses and other structural shapes that include two juxtaposed edges. This system of attachment of common hardware and methods used for supporting hardware within building structures are based on strut channels that were developed in the 1920's with small advancements since then. While the means of attaching to the strut channels have developed the basic strut channel has not changed.
Often strut channels attached to I-beams are used to support a number of different items such as pipe, lighting and heating fixtures, cables, conduit, duct and struts using an appropriate means of clamping or attaching to the struts which are attached to I-beams at near to a right angle to the edges of the flange of the beam. Struts are normally attached to beams using two sets of u-bolts, one set on each side of the I-beam flange with a bent plate with two holes that the threaded ends of a u-bolt pass positioned on the opposite side of the beam flange that contain the strut channel to the outer side of the flange of the beam. Struts are also attached using a plate bent to a C-clamp shape that has a rectangle opening in the middle surface for the strut to pass, being positioned, on an outside surface of the beam with a bent portion with a threaded hole for a bolt to be tighten against the inside portion of the beam flange to pull the strut against the I-beam. This type of clamp has a greater tendency to twist, pivoting about the bolt that carries the load, possibly leading to the loosening of the bolt. Two such clamps are always needed, to support the strut. Both of these methods for attaching the struts to the I-beam depend entirely on the strength of the threaded fasteners to provide both the clamping force and hold the weight of the load.
My invention preferably uses one bolt to pull two apposing clamp bodies, preferably made from ridged flat material, that are preferably bent generally in the shape of a “?” question mark that have passages through the flat center portion for members, including struts, conduits and pipes, to pass and have one end curved in an acute angle to capture the edge of the flange of the beam or structure. Most of the forces for holding the member in place against the outer beam flange are accomplished by the clamp and not as much by the bolt or other pulling feature that pulls the ends, outside the supported member, together. In fact, a small force such as pinching with a finger and thumb provides enough strength to allow a strut channel, to be temporally and securely held by the assembly. My invention is much easier to install than any existing method.
My invention is also very vibration resistant. Even after being fully tightened then partially loosened substantial holding remains. Other methods are not capable of this.
My invention includes new methods that enable a number of functions to be accomplished not currently feasible. Strut channels, pipes, conduits, boards and other members can be attached in line or at a non perpendicular angle in relation to the structures being joined, particularly in the center of the outside of an I-beam flange without drilling holes or welding. This is accomplished by using a cross bar or adapter channel that uses the same clamp described above to securely hold members to the I-beam. Different shapes of members can be attached using an accessory in conjunction with the clamp apparatus. These accessories include; cross members, adapters, shields, insulation and protective padding materials. The accessories allow attachment of sensitive materials in either direction and allow for movement such as is caused by expansion and contraction resulting from changes in temperature.
Another advantage of this invention is that it allows supported members to attach to a wide range of sizes and shapes of I-beams and other configurations for each size of clamp. Within a range of widths and thicknesses of a beam or other configurations, the same size clamp can be used with the only change being the length of bolt needed for providing the squeezing action between the two sides of the clamping assembly.
Another style of a clamp assembly can use multiple bolts for pulling together along with a bent flange across the bolted end also known as the pulling end, to add strength and rigidity for holding larger pipes and other members being secured or attached. This style of clamp also lends itself to providing support for a heavy load suspended from a single point such as attachment of a hoist either on a temporary basis or permanently. A plurality of the clamp assembly can be used as needed.
There are no known patents similar to my invention. The closest item that compares to my invention is a clamp I developed specifically for attaching 1½″ square tubing to boat trailer frames constructed of I-beams. The clamp assembly is used for attaching accessories to boat trailers. This was exposed 3 years ago. I have since, been developing a collection of attachment hardware for fastening conduits, pipes, struts and other hardware to the structures of commercial buildings. I have submitted two other provisional patents covering other utilities in addition to those contained in this application (see cross reference to related patents). I have invented new methods for clamping different structure and accessory members together including many new ways that various clamps can be configured adding utility using other devices, which significantly and innovative broaden the use. The original configuration features two hooks that a 1½″ square tube to passes between. The new configuration for clamping rectangle shaped members features a closed passage with one continuous hook that provides greater strength eliminating the possibility of the two hook portions of the clamp bodies from twisting and further increasing the overall strength of the configuration. By providing non-interrupted connection between both sides of each clamp it allows easier installation by allowing for the clamps to be slid over the member being attached to the I-beam. Clamps are positioned without the tendency to fall off during installation. The use of a passage also assures the space where the objects being attached to the structure remains the required distance needed for the objects to pass.
The inclusion of flanges or integral ribs also add to the utility and strengthens the clamp body.
Another new utility involves the use of a curved clamping edge in the internal passageway that allow attaching a variety of round supported members to be held with both an open passage style of clamp and a closed style.
Another utility, for both a clamp with a continuous hook and for a clamp with multiple hooks, is to incorporate multiple passageways in the clamp bodies allowing a clamping a plurality of members.
During the time that the prior art item was exposed to numerous individuals familiar in the art, to my knowledge, no one except me suggested any of the utilities that I am claiming.